El garaje
by WrittenMeDown
Summary: Ruido. Guitarras, bajo, piano y batería ¿y el vocalista? Eren está dispuesto


Ruido. Pensaban los vecinos.

-De ese garaje solo sale ruido.-Dijo por septuagésima vez en aquel día la señora del pelo canoso.

-¡Cállate ya Brígida, son jóvenes!-Le reprochó su marido, cansado.

Los patillos de la batería eran aporreados sonoramente por Mikasa. La expresión de su cara era fija y monótona. Ladeaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero su sentido del ritmo era perfecto. "Jodidamente perfecto." Como solía decir Jean.

El chico batía en duelo con las cuerdas de la guitarra, un duelo maravilloso de que solo salía acordes rebeldes pero definidos. Marco parecía derretirse con estos.

El tímido y pecoso chico que acariciaba las cuerdas del bajo era Marco. Era el más virtuoso de los cuatro, pero se mostraba humilde. Siempre tenía aquella sonrisa en los labios. Al contrario que Armin.

El teclado sonaba aún tímido. No hacía un mes que estuviese con ellos siquiera. Pero mientras se ajustaba las gafas, el calculador Armin, tocaba sus acordes. Acordes que entraban con la voz.

Pero no había vocalista. No, aún. De pie, junto a la puerta levadiza había un chico, una chica y… Bueno e Ymir.

Tras una leve demostración darían comienzo las pruebas. "Si es que aún siguen interesados…" El pensamiento turbio del rubio volaba sobre ellos.

Parecían pertenecer al mismo instituto, así era. Faldas de tablas para Mikasa y Christa, pantalones de uniforme para Eren, Jean y Armin. ¿Ymir? Ella vestía bermudas y una camiseta ancha, no recordaba la última vez que pisó las clases. Camisas para todos.

La tardé continuó con la dulce voz de Christa y el atronador cañón de voz de Eren. ¿Ymir? Ella solo había ido a acompañar.

Era agradable tocar junto a la suave voz de la chica, pero todos coincidían. El fantástico torrente de Eren les única. La emoción les recorría, Mikasa elevó la comisura de sus labios incluso.

Christa tuvo que decirle quince veces que no pasaba nada. ¿Ymir? Ella no aceptaba la decisión, deseaba partirles las caras a todos.

"El cara-caballo no parece muy contento." Pensaba Eren. Entre los dos había una rivalidad intrínseca. "Toca la guitarra… Como yo." Era un pensamiento que compartían.

Una vez estuvo echada la llave, Marco y Jean partieron hacia su casa. Tal vez fuese la luz de las farolas, tal vez fuese la penumbra, pero la nueva incorporación del grupo creyó verles cogidos de la mano. Christa se había marchado hacía tiempo. ¿Ymir? Ella solo seguía a la chica. Armin, montado en bicicleta, partió hacia su casa.

-Nos volvemos a ver.-Susurró Eren.

Ella asintió. Comenzaron a andar dirección a sus respectivos hogares.

-Desde el funeral de padre…-Contestó con el mismo tono, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda. Los ojos vivaceos repararon el ella.

-La conservas aún…

La sonrisa solo se notó en sus ojos. Pero la conocía. Sonrió junto a ella.

-¿Te va bien con aquella familia?-Las palabras estaban llenas de culpabilidad.

-Como a ti.

-Entonces está bien.

Continuaron caminando. La noche les cubría, el frío les cubría, la nieve les cubría… Eren, un punto marrón entre el blanco, se paró. Tomó su muñeca. Ella se giró, extrañada. Con un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura y se acercó un poco. Sus ojos brillaban como los suaves copos.

-¿Mikasa? ¿Sabes una cosa? Una vez me dijiste que el mundo es un lugar cruel y hermoso. Pero yo creo que tú eres el mundo.-Las palabras brotaban de su boca con extremada facilidad. El rubor poblaba las mejillas de los dos. Tal vez fuese el frío, tal vez fuese el agitado corazón cabalgando el amor en pleno apogeo…

- Eres hermosa, bella, fría y distante, como las estrellas del cielo, la luna o la nieve.-Elevó una mano para tocarla.- Pero cruel, porque nunca puedo tocarte. Cruel porque te preocupas, me cuidas, pero nunca me amas. Eres cruel porque juegas con mi corazón.

- Pero no es tú belleza la que me lleva a decir "Te amo". Es tu crueldad, porque yo también soy un depravado. Jugaba con cientos de corazón intentando obtener el tuyo…

-Eren,- parecía no haber pronunciado la erre. Su forma única de llamarle.- Si estoy junto a ti puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

Y sus labios rozaron los de él. Suaves, tímidos y lentos. Apasionados, desecantes, hambrientos, se tornaron. Ella enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de Eren. Él recorría su espalda con dedos caprichosos.

-Eren,-le susurró entre besos.- Se mi cruel amado.


End file.
